vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Greater Noble Powers
Refers to the physical, mental, and power level of a Greater Noble. Vampires and common Nobles can not compare in power. Most have resistance to or completely immune to many of the usual vampire weaknesses such as Roland, the Duke of Xenon's or the Florence Nobility not only immunity to water but preferring it. Their technological development is usually greater than normal along with their affinity with using the higher powers of Necromancy, and development of Sunlight Shielding. Their biorhythms are much more resistant to day time affects allowing them to function during the day as long as it is not in direct sunlight such as a cloudy day or in the shade. Other species such as demons have been stated to rival or possibly surpass many Greater Nobles such as the Guide. These beings are at least Greater Noble level and above, but not quite the level of God Powers. Some of their physical stats include: Intelligence- Genius in most areas of intellect. Many are above. Immortality- Immune to dying of old age, and most conventional means. They can still may be affected by garlic, holy water, crosses, and other vampire weaknesses but most are highly resistant or unaffected completely. Regeneration - The level of regeneration among Vampires far surpasses even those with regenerating powers of Vince and even most common vampires. While a vampire can recover from complete immolation the rate of Vampire Resurrection would take minutes to be back to full strength while Greater Noble level takes seconds. Superhuman Accuracy -''' they instantly become expert marksmen even if they never picked up or used a gun or other projectile type weapons. They outclass eve vampires astounding level of marksmanship.' '''Superhuman Strength' - Their strength is well beyond all humans. Even those with high quality Combat Suits who can amplify strength hundreds some thousands of times. Cyborgs are also considered stronger than any combat suit and Vampires outclass them as well. Vampires strength is well into the many tons of strength. A Greater Nobles's strength level is into the hundreds of tons level but can be amplified further with necromancy, technology and other means at their disposal. Superhuman Speed - Their speed increases dramatically. They can out run bullets and kill groups of armed men before they have time to react. Greater Nobles have shown to be able to react and catch D's Wooden Needles thrown at them and toss it back at a speed that vampires can't even perceive. Superhuman Reflexes ''' '''Superhuman Agility - Well beyond any gymnast, enhanced humans or common Vampires. Superhuman Sense - All senses such as sight, smell, taste, touch, balance etc. are all super human. Supernatural Sense - t'heir supernatural sense is highly developed can perceive the supernatural energy of most beings and converse with metaphysical beings.' Natural Abilities and Talents -''' What ever talent or special abilities a human had when turned are multiplied in power such as Egbert's Kingdom, singing ability, or anything else. A Greater Noble's power would amplify it to nearly God Powers level.''' Category:Weapons Category:Power Charts